


Битое стекло

by mciron2013



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mciron2013/pseuds/mciron2013
Summary: Написано на рождественский тур в сообщество http://macusa.diary.ru/ по заявке Р-48. Ньют/Криденс, establish relations, hurt/comfort, рождество в чемодане. Кто-то из звериков опрокидывает ёлку, шары бьются, Криденс считает, что это он недоглядел, и видит глобальную катастрофу - рождество накрылось. Пытается собрать битое стекло, ранит пальцы. Расстраивается, что ничего не может может сделать. Возвращается Ньют, обнимает расстроенного Криденса, они вместе наводят порядок.





	Битое стекло

— Я схожу наверх, — говорит Ньют. — За пудингом. Присмотри тут за всем, ладно?

Криденс знает, что место, где сейчас находится чемодан, совершенно безопасно, это родной дом Ньюта, но никакая сила не может вытащить его наружу, даже сам Ньют. Криденс понимает, что причиняет ему множество неудобств, но ничего не способен с собой поделать. Он помогает с животными, помогает подготовиться к празднованию Рождества, не шарахается, как раньше, но наотрез отказывается выходить наружу. Здесь, в чемодане, всё уже знакомо и понятно, здесь Ньют и звери, и никто не причинит ему вреда, а что наверху, Криденс не знает.

Ньют думает, что это пройдёт. Ньют хороший, он никогда не торопит и щедро делится теплом, которого у него, кажется, в избытке. Поэтому и Рождество праздновать они будут вместе, только они вдвоём — и ещё животные.

Рано или поздно выходить придётся, но Криденс старается не думать о том, что это время наступит.

В их маленьком доме, который целиком состоит из одной комнаты, наколдованная ёлка, украшенная множеством игрушек и негаснущих волшебных огоньков, упирается в потолок. Пространство расширено специально для праздника, хотя Криденс уверен, что каждый день спать вдвоём на тесной койке — это тоже немножко праздник, потому что раньше с ним такого не бывало.

Он сидит на койке и присматривает, как и велел Ньют. Ёлка мигает огоньками, в доме тихо, только в ёлке что-то тихонько шуршит между ветвей, позвякивает игрушками. Криденс присматривается и успевает заметить, как исчезает в темноте конец золотых бус.

— Эй! — возмущённо кричит он и вскакивает. На ёлке обнаруживается нюхлер. Глядя на Криденса абсолютно невинными глазами, он поспешно утягивает себе в карман вторую нитку бус и прихватывает пару ближайших игрушек. Это уже ни в какие ворота.

— Отдай! — велит Криденс и тянет за третью нитку. Нюхлер отдавать не собирается и дёргает бусы к себе. Свободной лапкой он собирает ближайшие игрушки, как урожай. Рассвирипев, Криденс пытается схватить его за шиворот, но нюхлер, на бегу запрятав в карман и третьи бусы, прыгает с одной ветки на другую. Криденс успевает схватить его за задние лапы, нюхлер пищит с отчаянием и возмущением и цепляется за ветку передними. Сильно цепляется.

Ёлка накреняется и, прежде чем Криденс и нюхлер успевают что-нибудь предпринять, всей своей массой заваливается на них. Грохот, звон и треск!

Криденс исцарапан и напуган. Нюхлеру повезло куда больше — он успел допрыгнуть до одной из полок и катастрофу обозревал уже оттуда.

Криденс, едва не плача, выбирается из-под ёлки и осматривает разрушения. От игрушек осталось только разноцветное битое стекло, бусы порвались и запутались, ёлка помята и лежит на одном боку.

— Это всё из-за тебя! — всхлипывает Криденс, уже понимая, что сам во всём виноват. — Это ты опять воровал блестяшки! Теперь из-за тебя у нас с Ньютом нет Рождества!

Он знает, что магией можно всё починить, но чинить он не умеет, его магия умеет только крушить и убивать, и Криденс до сих пор её боится. С ёлкой ничего нельзя сделать, даже поднять её у него сил не хватает. Осколки режут руки, когда он пытается их собрать.

Наверху раздаются шаги Ньюта.

Криденс не поднимает головы, закрывая лицо исколотыми руками. Ему невозможно стыдно. Ньют рассчитывал на него, а он...

Что-то пищит нюхлер, судя по звукам, перемещаясь в новое укрытие.

— Как вы там? — слышен голос Ньюта, который спускается вниз. — А я несу... Мерлин, что у вас стряслось?!

Он сбегает вниз, ставит блюдо с пудингом на стол, и Криденсу приходится поднять голову.

— Я уронил ёлку, — покаянно признаётся он.

— Ты что, хотел на неё залезть? — удивляется Ньют. Он никогда не сердится, и это подчас пугает сильнее, чем если бы он сердился. Криденс всё никак не может привыкнуть, что так тоже бывает.

— Нет... то есть, да. То есть, на самом деле нет...

Ньют присаживается рядом, проникновенно заглядывает в глаза.

— Никогда не покрывай этого пушистого негодяя, — говорит он. — Иначе он сядет тебе на шею и так и поедет.

— Как ты догадался? — изумляется Криденс.

— Ну, вряд ли тебе срочно понадобились бусы и шары.

— Я... мы испортили Рождество... — начинает Криденс.

— Ах, оставь, — отмахивается Ньют. — Если бы вы грохнули пудинг, было бы куда огорчительнее, а ёлку можно наколдовать снова.

Он подхватывает Криденса с пола, кто знает, как ему это удаётся — придать сил одним движением, и Криденс уже чувствует себя совсем иначе. Пара заклинаний — и ладони исцелены. Тайком Криденс грозит взгромоздившемуся на полку нюхлеру кулаком. Пусть только посмеет испортить Рождество ещё раз! Будет иметь дело с обскуром!

Ньют тем временем взмахивает палочкой, ёлка становится на место, бусы и шары собираются из осколков и повисают на ветвях. Если бы всё на свете можно было собрать заклинанием!

Ньют подходит к нюхлеру и протягивает руку, требовательно и бескомпромиссно. Нюхлер не готов сдаться и пытается удрать, но от Ньюта он никуда деться не может, этот бой он всегда проигрывает. Из его кармана вылетают бусы, игрушки, несколько золотых монет и посеребрённая дверная ручка. Бусы и игрушки отправляются на ёлку, утешенный Криденс осторожно поправляет веточки и отходит, чтобы полюбоваться своей работой.

Ещё через час наступает Рождество. Ньют и Криденс сидят на подушках под восстановленной ёлкой и доедают пудинг. Криденс знает, что есть нужно за столом, а баловаться едой — грех, но он уже натворил много того, что можно было назвать грехом, и не волнуется по этому поводу. К тому же сидеть рядом с Ньютом, есть, болтать и обниматься ужасно весело и тепло.

Потом пудинг кончается и можно просто болтать и обниматься. Ньют рассказывает про свои путешествия, Криденсу рассказывать особо не про что, но он старается, что-то вспоминает, хотя вместо этого с куда большим удовольствием повторял бы бесконечное "я тебя люблю".

— Я люблю тебя, — серьёзно говорит Ньют, прерывая свой рассказ про украинского железнобрюха. У него между бровей морщинка, в глазах боль, как будто он не уверен в ответе Криденса. Как будто боится его напугать. Но Криденсу не страшно, а тепло, он уже почти не боится, когда ему говорят, что он любим.

— Я тебя тоже люблю, — говорит он. Криденс на самом деле не знает, любовь ли это, то, что он испытывает к Ньюту, но точно знает, что ради него готов превратиться в обскура и разрушить Лондон до основания. Пусть это и всё, что он умеет. Но как-нибудь они с этим разберутся, и однажды он научится не только разрушать.

Ньют улыбается.

— Каков наглец, — говорит он.

— Я? — пугается Криденс, не разжимая объятий.

Ньют молча показывает глазами наверх. Над их головами нюхлер ворует с макушки ёлки рождественскую звезду.


End file.
